2 Sisters, 1 Demon
by YuriChan220
Summary: Nyotengu is a futanari now, but really excited to try it out. So, she picks two of her victims: Kokoro and Helena.


**2 Sisters, 1 Demon**

 **Pairing: Nyotengu x Kokoro x Helena**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DOA or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Well, Scarlet-kun, here it is~! You wanted the sexy demoness to have her way with the French woman known as Helena, here you go~! With her younger sister added to this story~! My treat! Enjoy!**

Nyotengu can't believe her eyes. At least, she thinks it's a dream, but it is all too real to see it. An actual penis. It's so large and thick and she finds herself rubbing it constantly, immediately enjoying the feel of it. She knows for a fact that she is now a futanari, but still finds it a bit strange. She recalled last night that she wasn't feeling too good after drinking that strange medicine, given to her from a young woman with curly honey blonde hair with a big pink bow on top of her head and was wearing a sexy pink lingerie type outfit with white thigh high stockings with garter straps and a large lab coat. She didn't give her name, but told her that she had been watching Nyotengu for a while and wanted her to have fun with this new body part. And that's just what she's going to do.

"But who shall I do it with first?" Is her first question that pops in her mind. She'll have to keep it a secret until she finds a girl to have fun with.

She spreads out her wings and flies over the city. It's a beautiful morning and people are walking around like usual, minding their own business. However, none of them meet the tengu's approval. She sighs heavily and flies some more, left and right, but there is no luck. No cute girls are around today she can test out her penis with until...she hears some cute giggling and another with a thick French accent. Nyotengu quickly hides herself behind a corner and takes a quick peek. She sees a blonde haired woman with a young girl with long black hair. She is immediately turned on by the sight of the dark haired girl's outfit, which consists of a short white revealing tank top, short golden skirt and gray knee-high boots. As well as the blonde haired woman's outfit, consisting of a short black dress with a long blue jacket over it, both revealing part of her cleavage, black thigh high sandals with laces. Nyotengu grins while licking her lips in satisfaction.

"I know those two," she says to herself. "The famous head of DOATEC, Helena Douglas and her little sister, the geisha in training, Kokoro. Ohhhh, this will be a thrill, that's for sure~!"

Now, Nyotengu being Nyotengu, she decided to pay them a little visit without them even expecting it. Then, the action will really begin. She starts flying over the two without them even noticing her presence at all.

 ****Later****

"Thanks for buying this for me, Onee-sama," Kokoro says as they enter Kokoro's home.

"You're welcome," Helena says, petting her sister. "It's your birthday after all. I think it fits you well."

"You think so?"

"Absolutely." The French Woman gives the raven haired girl a kiss on the forehead. "Now, shall I make some tea?"

"Sure."

As the blonde goes into the kitchen, Kokoro notices a picture frame on a little table beside the entrance. She picks it up and blushes deeply. It's a picture of her and Helena when they were on their first date out on the beach. While Kokoro was wearing a white sun dress with a straw hat, Helena was wearing a black bikini with a buttoned shirt that is left unbuttoned. Smiling, Kokoro traces her fingers on the picture with her heart beating and a soft giggle is heard. She reminices the great times spent with her beloved Helena and how both of them were able to get Miyako to accept their relationship. It wasn't easy at first, but Helena convinced her that her daughter was truly in love with the French Woman and couldn't stop talking about her to her friends. It was then that Miyako accepted their relationship and Kokoro and Helena started going out.

However, unbeknownst to Kokoro, Nyotengu is quietly watching from the window, licking her lips. She then flies over to where Helena is, who is making tea.

"Ahhh, I've always wanted to meet you, Helena-sama...Kokoro-chan," she says to herself. "I'm going to take my time with both of you~"

Letting out a soft chuckle, she quietly opens the window, flies in and closes it and tip toes behind her. She takes a white cloth from her pocket and quickly grabs her while putting the cloth on Kokoro's mouth. Kokoro struggles to get free, but the odor from the cloth is making her extremely dizzy. Then, within a minute, she falls into a deep sleep. Quietly, Nyotengu drags the geisha in training out of the house and then flies over towards the kitchen, unnoticed.

Helena is washing some dishes when she says, "Kokoro, would you like some snacks?"

There is no answer.

"Kokoro?"

However, when the French Woman is about to turn around, a blur of a cloth gets put on her mouth while the other hand grabs hold of Helena's wrist. The blonde struggles to free herself, but is starting to get dizzy from the odor from the cloth and soon passes out. Nyotengu gives a seductive grin and kneels down towards the French Woman.

"Now the party can really begin," she whispers.

 ****3 Hours Later****

Helena wakes up and finds herself in a strange room. It's a medium sized room with a couple of beds and lamps and the walls are painted blue. She stands up and looks around to find one door that's closed. She frantically looks around and finds her little sister unconcious on the floor.

"Kokoro!" She runs to her aid and tries to shake her awake. "Kokoro, wake up! Wake up!"

Just then, she hears a cackle and the sound of wings flapping. Helena looks up as she gently sets her sister down and sees a girl with black wings dressed in a black kimono swoop down in front of them.

"I'm afraid she's not going to wake up for a while," Nyotengu says.

"Who are you!? Where are we!?" Helena demands.

"This is an empty room of a hotel~! And the name is Nyotengu. I was the one who took you here."

It is then that Helena recalls when she got knocked out. "It was you!? I can't believe you! Why would you do that!?"

Nyotengu quickly flies toward the blonde and pins her to the wall. "To have a lot of fun with you and your sister. I've been watching you for a while and I can't resist looking at you." She traces her fingers on Helena's breasts to her thighs "And I'll start with you, Helena-sama. You have such a lovely looking body~. I can't help but stare at it for hours~"

Helena slaps the tengu's hand away. "Don't touch me!"

Nyotengu smiles and tips her chin. "Ohhhh, playing hard to get, are we~? Now, now, don't fret. We haven't even started yet." She takes both of Helena's breasts and gives them a good squeeze. "Oh, my! Those are soft! I wonder how they compare to your little sister's, hm?"

"St-stop it!"

"Don't wanna~!" Nyotengu lets go and tips her chin again. "Now, let's get a bit more daring here~" She pulls down the top of her dress, exposing Helena's white bra. "Oh, that's cute~!"

"No! Stop!" Helena screams.

"Stay still, Helena-sama. I just want to have a little fun with you, that's all~!" The tengu takes off the blonde's bra and fondles it for a bit before leaning in and sucks on it.

The French woman struggles, but the tengu keeps her grip on her arms to keep her from getting free. "Stop it, please! Just let me go! Kokoro, help!"

Nyotengu chuckles. "It's no use, Helena-sama. She won't be able to save you this time." She continues fondling, licking and sucking at both of her breasts with Helena crying and whimpering. "Mmmm..fondling your breasts like this...it satifies me~! And you're enjoying it, aren't you~?"

"N-no, I'm not! Just let me go!"

"Why aren't you running away then~? It's clearly evident that it's making you feel good~"

"Stop talking nonsense!"

"Am I? Hehe~! This is fun. Let's move on, shall we?" She lifts up Helena, throws her on the bed and spreads out her legs. "Goodness, wouldn't Kokoro be surprised to see you like this~?"

For the first time in her life, Helena is truly scared and wants to escape the tengu's wrath before it gets any worse. She is now in tears and wishes she could do SOMETHING to stop her. However, Nyotengu doesn't give her a chance as she leans in towards her white panties, which are soaking wet. "I see that you've gotten wet down here~! But then again, that's what makes it attractive." She moves the panties aside, leans in and starts licking, sucking and nipping at her pussy.

Helena shuts her eyes tightly with tears threatining to come out. "Stop...stop it...please...I beg you..."

Nyotengu just laughs and stands up. "Now for the main course~!" She removes her panties and reveals a large penis in front of Helena.

The French woman can't believe her eyes. "Wh-what the...this can't be...!"

"Yes, I'm a futanari. And you're my first test subject! Come here!" In an instant, she grabs Helana's head, digging her fingers on her hair and forces her to put her penis inside her mouth. "Get a taste of this~! Haha~!" She thrusts back and forth immediately with Helena moaning in the process. "That's right, Helana-sama. Suck it! I'm getting it down your throat if I have to~!"

The French woman doesn't move and lets her do her thing. She shuts her eyes tightly from the feeling of the tengu's dick going towards her throat continuously. It is then that Nyotengu knows she's reaching her limit and strokes Helena's hair with encouragement.

"Don't give up now," she says. "Keep sucking. I'm at my limit!"

Helena's eyes widen as she feels liquid start pouring inside her mouth the moment Nyotengu shoves her dick all the way towards her throat. The tengu lets out a chuckle.

"Hehe~! Satisfied? Oh, you're swallowing it already, too! How grand~!"

The French woman's whimpers are muffled from the tengu's penis inside her mouth as a bunch of semen start to pour out. Her body starts to feel weak from the experience. When she pulls her dick out, Helena starts to cough some of the semen out, as if it's a disgusting taste. However, Nyotengu could care less about that. She just pets the French woman with a smile.

"I know, I know, it's a rough experience, but you'll get used to it," she says as she takes the white cloth out. "But right now, it's nap time. Thank you, Helena-sama." She puts the cloth on the blonde's mouth and within minutes, she falls into a deep sleep. The female tengu then turns to the unconcious geisha in training. "You're up next, Kokoro-chan. You're so cute, a real beauty on top of that. A geisha in training who is admired by her own older sister." She leans over towards Kokoro and fondles her breasts for a moment before tracing her hands all around her body, from her chest toward her thighs. She even gives a nice lick on her neck for good measure. "Wow! I never thought I'd play with such a nice body, Kokoro-chan. You're absolutely perfect~!"

Kokoro moans softly as she can feel something rub against her body. She is starting to wake up from getting knocked out. When she opens her eyes, her vision is a little blurry for a second, but her eyes widen in shock at the sight of a young woman with wings fondling her like there's no tomorrow.

"Wh-what!?" Kokoro cries. "Who are you!?"

Nyotengu grins and tips her chin while leaning close to her. "I see that you're awake now, Kokoro-chan~!" She then kisses her before the geisha can say anything else. "Oh, my...haaah...Kokoro-chan...your lips are so soft~! I can hardly stand it~!"

"Wh-what are you...mmmph~!"

"I'm sorry, but if you're calling for your sister's help, she's not available at this time." Both of their tongues dance around each other after a second kiss, a deep passionate kiss to be exact. Both Kokoro and Nyotengu moan as they kiss. "Oh, you don't know what happened to her? Ah, well, I'll tell you later~!"

After pulling away, Kokoro is trembling in fear with small tears already forming in her eyes. "Just what are you...?" Before she can finish, Nyotengu rips off her white tank top, exposing her large breasts. The young raven-haired girl screams and immediately covers her chest. "NOOOOOO~! WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING, JUST STOP, PLEASE!"

"Awww, you're cute when you're crying like this," Nyotengu says. "Despite the fact that you come from the house of martal arts." She fondles Kokoro's breasts, squeezing them, pinching her nipples and just playing with them for fun. "And your breasts are bigger than Helena-sama's~! Who knew~? No wonder guy might be attracted to you." She then lowers her left hand down under Kokoro's golden skirt. "Now let's check down here~!" She can feel wetness on her white panties already. "Ahhh, you cute little slut~! You're enjoying this already, just like your sister." The tengu moves over between Kokoro's legs and gives her pussy a good licking. "Mmmm...ahhh, yes~! This is heaven~!"

The young raven-haired girl shuts her eyes tightly as she can feel Nyotengu's tongue and mouth nipping and licking her womanhood. She can't believe someone with wings would be doing this to her and doesn't know why. All of a sudden, Nyotengu lifts up Kokoro and has her put her hands against the wall. She rubs her penis on her pussy for a bit with a seductive grin on her face.

"I'm gonna put this in now, Kokoro-chan," Nyotengu says, softly.

"W-wait...you can't be serious..." Kokoro says, her voice shaking as she realizes something. "No way! You're a...!"

Nyotengu shoves her dick inside her pussy, making the geisha yelp in pain. "That's right~! I'm a futanari~! And you're one of my test subjects!" She starts thrusting back and forth slowly. "Goodness, you're tight! But, on the bright side, you're finally becoming a real woman~!"

Kokoro shakes her head roughly with tears falling from her eyes. "Nooooo! Stop it! It hurts! It hurts!"

"This is really your first time, isn't it~? Well, congratulations. Your sister would be proud~!"

"No! Just take it out! It hurts! Please!"

"No can do, young lady~!" She lifts up the young raven-haired girl and throws her on the bed next to Helena, having her on her back. "I can't help myself, you know~? I just want to have fun with you~!" She immediately inserts her penis inside once again and starts thrusting back and forth.

Kokoro lets out a loud cry and moans and whimpers at the same time with each movement.

"That's right. Take it all in, Kokoro-chan~! This is amazing~!"

"Stop it...please...I don't want this!" The young raven-haired girl shuts her eyes tightly with tears streaming down her eyes continuously. "I don't want to feel good anymore!"

"Too bad, sweetie~! You're so enjoying this. I know it~! Don't ever lie to yourself, darling~!" The tengu thrusts back and forth faster with the smile remaining on her face. "Ohhhh, my! I'm reaching my limit now!"

"No...no...no, stop...!" Kokoro cries.

"Kokoro-chan...I'm gonna cum!"

Nyotengu thrusts faster and faster until she ejaculates, making Kokoro arch her back and cry out in pleasure. A flood semen pour out from her pussy after the tengu pulls her penis out.

"Wow~! You've really made an effort, Kokoro-chan, darling~! I'm about to make your older sis cum as well~!"

"Eh!?" Kokoro lifts up her head and sits up. "No! Don't do anything to Onee-sama! I beg you...mmmph!"

She gets cut off by Nyotengu putting the white cloth on her mouth, making her go unconcious again. "Just sleep it off, Kokoro-chan," she says. "You'll feel a lot better when you rest up."

Nyotengu walks over towards the bed Helena is laying on. She lifts up one of her legs and immediately shoves her dick inside her pussy. Helena starts to move from the feeling, moaning softly in the process. Nyotengu just grins.

"Ohhh, I think she's waking up~!" she says to herself.

As the tengu starts thrusting, Helena opens her eyes and lifts up her head to find Nyotengu on top of her while getting hold of one of her legs. "Y-you...why!?"

"How does it feel, Helena-sama~?" Nyotengu says as she keeps on thrusting.

"Stop it! Take it out! I don't want this!"

"Just enjoy the moment~! It'll feel good soon enough."

Helena moans and moans as the process continues and Nyotengu enjoying every second of it. Cries of whimpering and moaning are heard now and Helena clutches the sheets while shutting her eyes tightly. She would've done something, but due to the awesome pleasure she's taking, she's unable to and she doesn't know why. Nyotengu finds it more satisfying.

"Helena-sama...I'm gonna cum!" Nyotengu moans as she thrusts back and forth faster and faster.

"No, please! Ahh...No!"

And with that, Nyotengu ejaculates, making the French woman arch her back and scream out in pleasure. A flood of semen pours out from her pussy as Nyotengu pullls her dick out with a satisfied grin.

"You sister should be waking up in a second," the tengu says. "I'm thrilled to see her reaction~"

Kokoro moans as she shuffles a bit before sitting up and clutches her head.

"Kokoro!" Helena cries, getting her attention.

The geisha in training turns her head and sees that Nyotengu had already done her job and starts to cry. "No...Onee-sama! Onee-sama!"

"I'm so sorry, Kokoro..." Helena whimpers. "I couldn't stop her...!"

Nyotengu giggles. "Awww, that's very touching between two loving sisters~! Unfortunately, for you two, I'm going to have fun with you one last time~!" She quickly puts the cloth on Helena's mouth, making her go unconcious within seconds. And then, she flies over and knocks out Kokoro before she can run away. She has Kokoro lie on her back again, spreads out her legs and inserts her penis inside her pussy without hesitation and begins to thrust back and forth again. "Hmmm...with you unconsious like this, it feels like you've become a sex doll~! Oh, well, you'll wake up soon. I didn't knock you out entirely, so you'll be able to feel good~!"

Kokoro moans softly from each thrust and shuffles a little.

"This time, Kokoro-chan...I'm going to make you cum so that you can't walk for another day~! Sound good~?" The tengu notices the geisha's eyes start to flutter open. "Ahhhh, you're finally waking up~! Time to make things more enjoyable~!" She thrusts harder as she goes.

At that point, when Kokoro is fully awake, she moans loudly while clutching the sheets tightly. "Hyaaaaah! J-just when did..."

"It's already happening, sweetie~! We're in the middle of enjoying this~!"

Kokoro shust her eyes tightly while turning her head away. "No! Onee-sama will...!"

"You're worried about her already? Sorry, but I'll deal with her later. Right now, I'm having fun with you~!"

"Eeeeehhhh!?" Kokoro turns her head towards the unconsious French woman and then back at the tengu. "No! Not her! Why would you do this to her, too!?"

"I love to have fun, that's all~! I don't bite, really~!"

Kokoro looks down with tears still spilling from her eyes. "Please...violate me whenever you want...do what you will...but please...don't do anything hurtful to Onee-sama..."

Nyotengu chuckles. "Oh, my~! How valiant! But...sorry, I can't grant your request!"

"Ehhh!?" The young raven haired girl sits up and reaches out her hand. "No! Please! Don't do this to Onee-sama...mmmph!"

The female tengu just puts the white cloth on her to shut her up. "Haaahh...that's too bad. I really want to have fun with you, but I guess it will have to wait. Your sis is just waiting for me to make her feel good~!" She flies over towards the other bed, puts Helena on all fours and inserts her penis inside her pussy without hesitation. The French woman starts moaning softly from the feeling. "Ahhhh, looks like you're getting horny from this, Helena-sama~! What a pervert you are~! Hehe~!"

It is then that Helena wakes up and lets out a cry when Nyotengu thrusts hard on her pussy. "AAHHHH! J-just what do you think you're doing!? Why are you doing this!? Just leave!"

"Oh~? And why should I? You were loving it earlier, right?"

"What!?"

Nyotengu starts pumping harder, making the French woman moan louder. "I don't really like lies~!"

"No, don't! Any more...I...haahh...aahhhh~!"

"Yes, Helena-sama! Take it all~!"

The blonde lifts her head. "Why? Why do we have to suffer like this!?"

"Hehe~! I wonder why~? But right now, let's focus on having you feel good~!" Nyotengu fucks her more more, making the French woman scream in pain. However, shortly after a few pumps, Helena's mouth slowly curves to a small smile. "Your body sure is honest~! You can't deny it, even when you say you don't like it~! Look, you're smiling a little~! That's a huge improvement~!"

"Y-yes...give it to me...please...your dick..."

"Gladly~! See? What did I tell you? You're feeling good already~!"

Helena moans and gasps between each thrust, her smile widening within minutes. "Yes! More! Give me more, please!"

"Ohhhh, I'm about to cum, Helena-sama! Get ready! I'm going to completely make you cum~!"

The pumping starts getting faster now and Helena shuts her eyes tightly with the smile remaining on her face. And then, it's done. Nyotengu ejaculates with Helena crying out in pleasure for one last time. She then passes out with her eyes rolled slightly toward the back of her head. After pulling out her penis, with a flood of semen pouring out of her pussy, Nyotengu leans in and gives the French woman a soft kiss on the cheek.

"You came very well, Helena-sama," she says softly. "Thank you for this awesome experience." She turns toward the geisha. "And now, finally, you're next Kokoro-chan. I'm going to make you cum as well."

She flies over toward Kokoro and jams her dick inside her pussy and starts pumping away with soft moans being heard from the geisha. "You're getting horny as well~" Nyotengu says. "I like it~!"

Kokoro's eyes start fluttering open and as soon as Nyotengu starts pumping hard, the young raven-haired girl lets out a cry with her eyes widening and tongue sticking out.

"Wh-wh-wh-why...why did I..." Kokoro stutters with her breathing ragged.

"Don't worry, darling," Nyotengu says. "But I'm surprised that you came already. You two sisters are just absolute fun~!"

Kokoro turns her head and sees a passed out Helena. "Onee-sama! ONEE-SAMAAAAAA!" she cries.

"I'm going to make you feel good now, just like her~!" Without hesitation, the tengu fucks Kokoro like her life depends on it.

"NOOOOO! PULL IT OUT! PULL IT OUT! PLEASE!"

Nyotengu only chuckles and keeps on pumping away. "Sorry, sweetie. But I can't keep promises. You're going to feel good soon. Just you wait~!"

"No, please...ahhh..haaah...ahhhhhh~!"

In just a few minutes while the tengu keeps on pumping, she notcies a small smile on Kokoro's face. "Ohhhh, so you're enjoying it now? How satisfying~! I told you your body does't lie~!"

Kokoro nods as she lifts her head up to gaze at the tengu. "Y-yes...it feel so...good! Please give more to me~!"

"As you wish, Kokoro-chan~! I'm going to cum inside you now as we speak~!"

The geisha's smile widens as Nyotengu pumps faster and faster and Kokoro moans happily with her eyes shut tightly.

"More! Please, pump it inside me!" Kokoro says.

"Here it comes!" Nyotengu says.

By that time, the tengu ejaculates and Kokoro arches her back, screaming in pleasure. As semen start flooding inside her pussy, ragged breathing is heard from the geisha with her tongue sticking out. She then passes out.

Nyotengu giggles softly as she strokes Kokoro's hair and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "That was fun, Kokoro-chan. I enjoyed this a lot. Farewell, my beautiful ladies~!" With that, she opens the window and flies away.


End file.
